Fall
by YouCantSeeMe.x
Summary: Ted DiBiase just cant seem to bring himself to tell his friend that he's falling in love with her..  Ted/OC  Oneshot/Songfic.


_**On the edge**_

_**Of something real**_

_**I have a choice**_

_**But I don't know what to feel.**_

Ted DiBiase sat in his locker room after he'd just finished his match against John Morrison. He was in his home town and was expecting to see his best friend of 10 years, Frannie, out there but he hadn't caught a glimpse of her at all. It had really gotten to him because he had really thought she would be there. Frannie was usually at every show but lately she'd been missing a few and Ted didn't understand why. He also didn't understand why it was bothering him so much that she was missing all his matches. It shouldn't bother him too much. She did have her own life and could do as she please. The thing was Ted DiBiase had been falling in love with Frannie for the past 5 years and hadn't had the courage to tell her yet. He knew it was real love because it hadn't gone away at all. He knew he should tell her and he'd had thousands of opportunities but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Maybe her not been at the shows was a sign that he needed to get over her?

_**Getting tired**_

_**Of all this fear**_

_**Before I choose**_

_**Let me know that you'll be here**_

_**Let me know that you'll be here**_

Ted picked his phone up as he dialled Frannie's number. He needed to find out why she hadn't been at the show that night. After about 5 rings he hung up. It was never like Frannie to not pick up her phone when Ted was calling her. He sighed and threw on one of his hoodies and headed out of the door. He knew he had to choose whether to tell Frannie soon or just forget about her completely. If he was going to tell her he needed to know that she was going to be there. He couldn't cope if she wasn't.

_**Cause im not afraid to fall**_

_**If you're the one who catches me**_

_**Tell me that you'll be there when I'm**_

_**About to lose it all**_

_**You're the one who helps me see**_

_**That sometimes its okay to fall**_

Ted walked out of his locker room to notice the halls were empty. He sighed. He was usually always the last one out lately. He probably spent too much time thinking. Ted walked into the car park in a particularly bad mood. Why wouldn't he be? His best friend, the girl he was in love with hadn't shown up to a show in his hometown. He threw his stuff into the boot of his car when he saw Cody talking to someone who looked very familiar. He walked over to the over end of the cark park to see Cody talking to none other than Frannie. Ted looked at her as she looked at him.

"Hey Teddy!" Frannie squealed throwing her arms around his neck. Ted wrapped his arms around her as she hugged him. Seeing her had instantly cheered him up. Frannie could always but him in the best of moods whenever he was down. Obviously, she must have been at the show.

"I didn't think you were here tonight!" Ted smiled as she pulled away from him.

"I was! I didn't get front row tickets this time though. I was a bit late booking them. Im sorry if you thought I hadn't come. I wouldn't do that, especially not in your home town. I know how much it means to," Frannie smiled at him. A smile which Ted loved. He just couldn't be mad at her at all. She was really one good reason to fall in love.

"Im just glad you're here!" Ted grinned as he pulled her into another hug.

_**When im far away from where you are**_

_**Its ok, cause we're under the same stars**_

_**Im laying down this heavy load**_

A few days later and Ted layed in his bed after another show. Frannie had called to let him know she couldn't get there because of the bed weather and he completely understood. At least she had tried. He hated when he was so far away from her and couldn't see her or talk to her. All he wanted to do was tell her how he felt. He knew he just had to wait for the right moment. He sighed, getting up and looking out on his balcony. The sky was cloudy with the rain. He just couldn't help but think of Frannie. Little did he know she was doing the exact same thing as him.

_**Maybe I can finally let this go**_

_**I can finally let you know**_

Ted arrived home the next day to find Frannie stood outside his house with tears streaming down her face. Instantly he dropped his bags and ran over to her pulling her into him and wrapping his arms around her.

"Frannie, what's wrong?" Ted asked as he rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

"I just miss you so much. I feel like we're drifting apart," Frannie said pulling away from Ted. He knew that this was the right time to tell her. He just felt it.

"We're not drifting apart Frannie. I've just been busy with work. Over the last few days ive been thinking about you constantly. There's something I need to tell you.." Ted started but Frannie cut him off.

"No! Ive got something to tell you. I know I probably havent been the best of a friend not been able to make it to a lot of shows lately but ive been really confused. Each time I see you I just want to kiss you. I dunno what's going on Ted but I know for a fact im falling for you and if it wasn't for Cody, I wouldn't be telling you this right now!" Frannie said, looking at Ted for an answer. He was just stood grinning the burst out laughing much to her annoyance.

"Oh Frannie. You just said exactly everything what I was gonna say to you. Ive been falling in love with you for the past 5 years and just didn't know if I should tell you or not.." Ted smiled as Frannie looked at him.

"Ted! You should always tell a girl if you're falling in love with her. You're such a fool," Frannie giggled as Ted nodded.

"Im your fool though, right?" Ted asked as he walked up to Frannie, wrapping his arms around her once again.

"Always have been and always will be," Frannie smiled up at Ted as he leant in and kissed her softly on the lips.

_**When im about to lose it all**_

_**You're the one who helps me see**_

_**That sometimes its ok**_

_**It will be okay**_

_**That sometimes its okay, to fall**_

_**Im gonna fall.**_

* * *

**A/N**

_YAY! I adore this song so much._

_Anyway, I hope you like it :)_

_Review, oui?_


End file.
